Veil
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: Many saw them as rivals, and yet, they also thought of them as the best of friends. A rare friendship. But that acted as a veil. [WARNING: Shounenai. Full summary inside. DxH]


Shadow: Meh, this fic was just something I quickly typed up, in spite of mild writer's block, to fulfill my craving to do something involving DxH in some way. I don't have much to say, except... well, enjoy. :shrug:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Hamtaro.

**Name: Veil  
****Summary: Many saw them as rivals, and yet, they also thought of them as the best of friends. A rare friendship. But that acted as a veil, masking the truth... And the unexpected.  
****Characters/Pairings: Dexter x Howdy, one-sided Pashmina x Dexter, implied, so-hinted-you-need-to-squint-or-maybe-it's-not-even-there-Jingle x Pashmina  
****Genre: Romance, with slight humor and angst near the end  
****Rating: T  
****Warnings: Shounen-ai... :cough:**

* * *

Adversary.

Once the word comes to someone's mind, they envision two disgruntled people striving to overpower the other. Hatred, disgust, and nothing but fighting. Wishing for the other's death. Hoping they will shine and their opponent will fall. Whenever someone meets up with Howdy and Dexter, the first thing they see in them is, 'they are rivals, they hate each other, and they want the worst to happen to each other.'

Rival.

They assume they are rivals. Indeed, they are. They aren't adversaries. They are not opponents. They argue and bicker over silly things, and they both seem to love the same girl. But, truthfully, they are the best of friends, may the show it or no. They'd risk their lives for each other, aid the other in their time of need, and defend themselves, hoping for the positive to happen, not the negative. They were not pessimists, but instead, optimistic about their futures. And thus, while they care, they both struggle to make their dream come true...

They want Pashmina. They love Pashmina. They would do anything for Pashmina. Pashmina this, Pashmina that. And they wouldn't let anybody stand in their way.

Or so the Ham-Hams thought.

Beyond all of their expectations, masked by friendship and competition, and behind the veil, it was not Pashmina they loved. Nor was it Bijou, or Sandy, or, thank goodness, Penelope. ...They weren't even falling for another of the opposite sex.

They were in love... with each other.

Fortunately, no one else knew the truth or the affection they gave each other when their backs were turned. And Dexter wanted to keep it that way. Howdy, however, had other plans.

_"An' _why _won't you tell anyone?"_

_"! ...I just don't think they should know... Seeing how we're both, well, you know--"_

_"Male?"_

_"...Exactly my point. Howdy, how do you think they would react if we ever announced our... Ahem, newfound relationship. They'd probably find it wrong... And Pashmina, she--!"_

_"And Pashmina what? I'd worry some 'bout her response too, Dex, but--"_

_"But what if she loves one of us? To be honest, I don't know how long we have tried to win her heart. She might believe we have feelings for her, when, truthfully, it was just a mere crush we had on her."_

_"Ehh, you're kinda right there, but they'll be findin' out sooner or later! We can't hide it! And we ain't gonna hide it, 'kay?"_

_"Just let me have some time to think this over, Howdy. Please..."_

_"...Fine. Just don't take too long--if we're gonna tell everyone, we should, at least, get it done fast."_

_"Alright."_

For a moment, however, he tried to ignore the subject and relax before debating on what they should do. Risk a negative reaction, or try their best to prevent it. He knew Howdy already had his mind set, but Dexter wasn't sure about this one. But he knew if they tried to mask it, everyone else would get suspiscous of them and try to learn more of their secrets. He believed Howdy was right. He had no choice but to go with that decision.

_"Dexter! Howdy!" Pashmina smiled over her shoulder, giving them a quick and friendly wave. "Did something happen on the way here? You came pretty late and we were all starting to worry."_

_Penelope, sitting beside her best friend, bounced in her seat, as if thought she were agreeing. "Ookwee! Ookwee!"_

_The spectacle-wearing hamster chuckled nervously and uttered a soft "Hello, Pashmina" before shifting his gaze to Howdy. "Eheheh... I, ahh, thought you wanted to tell her."_

_Biting his lip(1), the so-called comedian elbowing him lightly, as if saying, "No, I insist. You tell her."_

_Dexter gulped, giving everyone a taut smile as he mustered his courage. "W-Well... You see," he cleared his throat before continuing with his 'announcement.' "I, err... Howdy and I... We..." He drew in his breath sharply, before mouthing the words quickly: _

_"We are in love," and then, he exhaled, relieved that he finally got that off his chest._

_Boss just sat there, his mouth agap, whilst Hamtaro's expression was showing obvious confusion. "But... Who's we? I know you're in love, but who loves you back?"_

_"...When I mean 'we,' I mean myself... and Howdy," said Dexter with a gentle, slightly uncharacteristic squeak, his cheeks stained a deep scarlet color._

_Now everyone gave them shocked expressions, all but Cappy, who was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Wow! Congrats!" He chirped, unaware of the fact that some considered it wrong to love others of the same gender. He was so young that he couldn't comprehend why, and neither would Penelope, who was giggling with glee._

_Sandy stared at Cappy with a small frown, but immediately turned her attention to Dexter and Howdy afterwards. "Well, I guess I'll say congrats to you, too. But, like, aren't you two, you know... Both guys?"_

_"And I thought they liked Pash-- err, somebody else! Or did they?" Stan asked curiously, while deep down inside, he was glad Pashmina wouldn't be able to fall for either of them. Hopefully for Stan, she was all his._

_Pfft, yeah right._

_"Stan's right, for once. Are you sure this isn't a joke or something?" A puzzled Boss raised an eyebrow, really wanting to get to the bottom of this._

_"Nope! That's the truth. Riiight, Dex?" Howdy eyed him with a somewhat stern expression._

_"...Yes. Yes, it's... not a joke..."_

_"Oh, really? Well, congratulations, then..." Pashmina feigned a smile, patting a jumpy Penelope on the head to calm her down some._

_Recognizing the tone of her voice was a saddened one, Dexter's heart sank as he realized his suspiscions were true. Pashmina..._

_She loved one of them. He didn't know who, but there was no doubt it was either him or Howdy. _

_"..Th-Thank you... Pashmina..." Dexter inhaled slowly, turning to his lover curiously, wanting to see his expression. Actually, Howdy's expression practically mirrored his--slightly indistinguishable, but, surely, with a hint of worry. _

_It wasn't very positive._

When Dexter shifted to make himself comfortable in his woodchips that night, he continued to worry about what would happen tomorrow, the day after, or even the distant future. How does Pashmina think of him now? Or of Howdy? Or... of their relationship overall? And the last question that took up more than half of his thoughts--would Pashmina even care to befriend a male hamster who fell for his _male best friend? _He couldn't imagine life without Pashmina, or even without her liking him as an acquaintance.

Thankfully enough, the next day brought some relief.

_"Ah, there you are, Pashmina! Heading to the clubhouse, I see?"_

_"Hi there, Dexter! Yeah, sorta. Penelope's running ahead of me--she's so energetic, y'know?"_

_"Heheh... Yes, I can see that. She even runs faster than me!"_

_"...Actually, Dexter, everyone runs faster than you... Besides Snoozer..."_

_"Oh, yes... ...Pashmina? Ehh, well, about yesterday... Don't you find my relationship with Howdy a little... strange?"_

_"Hm? Why are you asking?"_

_"J-Just curiousity, that's all! Pay me no mind if you don't want to answer that."_

_"Nah, it's okay! Actually, I don't care that you two are both, you know, guys. Heh, I actually think you make a great couple!"_

_"Ahh, I'm glad. So, we're still friends?" _

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be friends?" She grinned widely, placing her pale pink paw in his, causing him to blush. WHY was he blushing? He didn't love Pashmina that way anymore! He loved Howdy, and that was the truth, right? "Now c'mon, everyone's waiting!"

_"Mm, yes, Pashmina..."_

Okay, okay, so Dexter admitted that Howdy was right, for once. He made the best decision by revealing their love and not locking it up inside their hearts for eternity. As long as Pashmina still liked them, and as long as they didn't break her heart, things would be fine, right?

_"... Hah. I told ya so, Dex."_

_"Just shut up, Howdy. Just. Shut. Up."_

_... "Four-eyes."_

_"Unhumorous cowham."_

_"Glasses-obsessor."_

_"Frilly apron-wearing hillbilly."_

Well, they knew they're arguments would lessen, but they wouldn't stop. Heck, they were too used to it--even if they wanted it to end, it never will.

Although, without their disputes, it probably wouldn't be the same. And besides, he knew Howdy couldn't go a day without calling Dexter 'four-eyes', whether he means it rudely or jokingly.

And he wanted it to stay that way.

_"Like, Pashmina, what's with the long face? You looked okay when you first came..."_

_"Zhere is zomething wrong, no?"_

_"...Sorta. Bij, Sandy, I think... I think I have a crush on Dexter. But... I'm not sure if he'll like me back now..." _

"Oh, Pashmina... Now he eez in love with Howdy, and you love him?"

_"Yeah..."_

_"Pashmina, I... I feel totally sorry for you..."_

_"It's okay... I'll be just fine, trust me. I just need to go out in the fresh air... Then I'll calm down."_

------------------

_"Flowers bloom, the wind blows, determining where we must go. Through chilly autumns and harsh winters, summer when the sun shines, and spring when the hibernating bears stir..."_

_"Oh, now I don't know what to do, Penelope... All of a sudden, I feel so empty inside..." _

"Ookwee..."

_"Well, if it isn't Ashmita."_

_"Huh? It's Pashmina--oh, hi there, Jingle! What are you doing here, anyway? Just passing by or something?"_

_"Hm, well, for myself and Herbert, there is no such thing as stopping or passing by. We merely travel, willing to go onward without a disappointed grumble or sigh."_

_  
"Wow... Sounds neat. It must be nice to travel... I wonder, what do you hear when you wander around?"_

_"Dear Pashmina, you hear many things, you catch sight of objects you have never seen! You hear languages you've never heard of before, you hear many tales, some are true and some are fiction, and nothing more. You listen to talk of relationships, some are possible, some are hopeless, the person falling head over heels for the other now forlorn... Some show friendship, when there is truly love, and friendship is a veil, a mask that is worn. It's only purpose is to hide that love--sweet, sweet love."_

_Knowing how similar that was to her current situation, she only wished to hear more. More from this talented poet. And maybe get some advice. _

_And listen to what he'd tell her about... friendship veiling romance._

* * *

Shadow: Hmm, I probably shouldn't have done that to poor Pashmina... Oh well, at least she still has a chance with Jingle. :shrug: And yes, I know the ending was pretty rushed... And Jingle was probably OoC. But I just got over writer's block, so yeah. xD;

Notes:

1) Yes, I'm sure that hamsters don't have lips... I just didn't know what else to put. Yeah, that's it. :shifty eyes:


End file.
